


Three

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [7]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, angsty romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times everything on the way to one time love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Setting:** post-invasion

 

The number three had never mattered nor even stood out much in Casey's life.

Until when after the _incident_ he and Zeke had started to hang out frequently.

Suddenly, everything three had become equal to everything Zeke:

Three months of a secret crush on him.

Three dates with Delilah to make believe.

Three nights of falling asleep on his couch.

Three bottles of wine.

Three minutes of kissing and roaming hands.

Three steps back, almost aghast.

Three times pleading with him to say something.

Three attempts to explain.

Three shards of glass.

Three traffic lights on the way home: red.

Three days filled with heartbreaking crying and cursing his fate.

And finally, three determined knocks at his door.

Zeke opened it, looking worn out and pale. Upon recognizing Casey he cocked his head a little, waiting.

“I know it's true,” Casey blurted out. “Why won't you admit it?”

“I _did_ admit it, Case. I _said_ it and all you did was throw a glass at me.”

“You did not!”

Zeke made a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were filled with sadness.

“I may not have said it the way you expected me to,” he started with the softest voice, “but if you'd just listened, you would have understood. Don't—Please, Casey, don't think you can change me now or just turn me upside down completely. I try the best I can. Don't push me, please.”

“I don't mean to push you. I am just . . . Please! I _need_ to understand what—”

He was cut off by Zeke placing a finger on his lips to gently shush him. Those fingertips caressed his face so lightly they were barely touching.

They looked at each other for what seemed a head-spinning eternity, not speaking audibly, not breathing, until eventually Zeke whispered:

“I love you.”

Three little words.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
